Frozen in Time
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: The time of her life barely continued for 10 minutes after The Last Dance. She should have guessed that... that - urgh, she just should have known or at least suspected after the near incident with Lisa... -Rape-


**Frozen in Time**

**Author: **Mystic Dodo **  
**

**Originally Published:** 2010

**Warning: **Rape

* * *

Cold was seeping into her skin. She could feel it touching her bones but it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. Shouldn't it be hurting? She didn't know. How had she got there? What had happened? Where was everybody?

Her hand minutely twitched against the dagger like blades of damp grass as her mind tried to remember through the dense fog; like trying to hold onto a dream.

20 minutes ago…

Just 20 minutes ago, the blaring sound of music had been vibrating through her toes and Johnny, oh gosh Jonny; he had been whispering to her, his hands sending tingles up and down her spine. "Thank you," he had been murmuring lovingly into her ear as he held her body close to his; "I honestly think I love you, Frances." "You're the best thing to ever happen to me." "I missed you; damn, it felt like somebody had been squeezin' my heart and all I could hear was your voice." "I'll never leave again, Baby, I promise. I can't. You… you're everything."

But where was he?

Maybe he didn't care; she certainly felt like she didn't anymore.

15 minutes ago, she had been dismissed from Johnny's arms and the hall with a sweet, gentle parting kiss which promised more. He had a small grin playing at his lips, indicating that everything was going to be okay as Max Kellerman asked, called, ordered for a word or two. She trusted him; she trusted Johnny to join her at his cabin for one last magical night… the nocturnal animals had been singing around her, the night sky was beautifully clear and her eyes and hands and her body would soon with one with Johnny again.

Where was he?

Maybe… maybe this was all a dream.

But the cold was making her body spasm and the wind felt cold on her sweat and tear soaked face though it soothed the burning hot skin of her cheek.

Why did her cheek feel like it was on fire, though?

It was 10 minutes ago; somebody had slammed brutally into her body, effectively knocking her to the floor with a shocked cry of surprise. The sickening scent of alcohol wafted up her nose and an unforgiving heavy male body had been pressed down against hers, a harsh growl hitting her ears as a rough hand had scratched her skin and clamped, suffocating and fixed, over her mouth, paralyzed in a screech that couldn't escape.

"Did you enjoy fucking Johnny, Baby?" the attacker had hissed, his hand tighter and tighter across her lips, fingers tightening to leave finger shaped bruises against her cheek. "Did you enjoy fucking him then fucking up my life?"

The voice had sounded familiar… and under the tender star light, angry blood-shot eyes had been shooting down at her struggling frame. Panic had begun to set in at that point and Baby had thrashed, to try and dislodge him, to get away and find held… but he had held her down with his legs.

"His fucking partner fucked up my life. You and that bitch and that scum Johnny fucking Castle."

Robby had been cursing and growling in her ear, chants unintelligible, mantras illogical, words that had made acid rise in her throat but she couldn't yell, couldn't kick him away, couldn't stop him… too strong, too heavy, too drunk. Fear had claimed her as he yanked up her dress. Tears that were still flowing unstoppable had streamed from her eyes as he touched her, entered her, and began to violate her…

She should have seen this. She should have thought that this may have been a possibility; hadn't he tried similar with Lisa? Now all she could do at the time, 8 minutes ago, was watch her unresponsive body be hurt in ways that nobody should experience; the screams in her head had echoed around as numbness set in and she remembered wondering what Johnny was doing at that exact moment.

5, long minutes ago, Robby had grunted, stopped and stood up, spat at her face and kicked her ribs before stumbling away. Blood now stained her dress. Make up turned into a mosaic of pain on her blank face. She could no longer hear the night birds or creatures or the faint sounds of the music. She couldn't think anymore. She couldn't move; frozen, completely frozen in time.

_I've Had The Time Of My life._

When was that; minutes, days, months ago?

She could barely feel herself breathing. The sky didn't look so breathtaking anymore, not when she was floating amongst the burning stars and was left looking down at her abandoned body and her empty wide eyes. She felt like this was a dream or perhaps some terrifying nightmare; how could she have been so foolish to forget about that… that _thing?_ That thing who… who had…

But according to him, she had deserved it.

She deserved it.

It must have been okay.

"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault;" the haunting replay abused her on a continuous loop, drowning out the pain, the humiliation, fear and weakness.

The coldness hurt her very bones. She could hear her heart thumping in her head but even that was like an echo, a distant beat that seemed out of time and tune.

She didn't even hear it when somebody yelled and began crying her name in shock, demanded to know what had happened. She didn't feel it when hands softly lifted her to a stiff sitting position and a warm, familiar scented jacket covered her exposed and broken body.

All of a sudden, she slammed back into herself as pain ripped her in half. She screamed a blood-curdling cry of terror as the last life changing twenty minutes bombarded her scenes, making her shriek, cry, scream, yell… the hands wouldn't let go, holding on securely as she thrashed around, unable to see, hear think other than _get away_ and Johnny was there and talking to her in a soothing voice laced with fear, concern and anger as people came running to investigate what was causing the commotion.

"Oh my goodness, she's been raped!"

The time of her life had transformed into a soul shattering nightmare.


End file.
